


I see you

by badmugi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmugi/pseuds/badmugi
Summary: У Клинта Бартона новые стильные очки с сиреневым отливом, целая коллекция отличных летних рубашек, купленных на распродаже, новая девушка и наконец нет проблем с оплатой аренды.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 6





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> MISSIO - I see you   
> И угадайте, кто наконец осилил всё, что было перед Бендис-Малеев и наконец приступил к их рану?   
> Но речь тут о таймлайне нынешнем - Hawkeye: Freefall и Daredevil Здарски после появления Электры.   
> И напоминаю, что я не пытаюсь "исправить" канон и не испытываю неприязни к Линде или Электре.

У Клинта Бартона новые стильные очки с сиреневым отливом, целая коллекция отличных летних рубашек, купленных на распродаже, новая девушка и наконец нет проблем с оплатой аренды. В принципе, на этом можно было бы закончить список "Вещи, за которые я благодарен судьбе", потому что большую часть жизни даже за возможность дышать без глухой боли в треснутых рёбрах Клинт был благодарен по самые уши. Список вообще мог бы состоять из одних очков - последние удачные и подходящие к его форме лица были сломаны в очередной драке-за-судьбу-мира-или-моего-хот-дога. 

В жизни, в принципе, ничего не происходит. "Ничего" по меркам не-очень-и-супер-героя, бывшего Мстителя и что там ещё в списке Хоукая. Со всякими местными недо-бандитами успешно разбираются все, кто только может - Клинт недавно опять торчал на крыше очень ранним утром и застал Дэниэла "Я Бессмертный Железный Кулак и ещё миллиард титулов и долларов" Рэнда во время его пробежки, которая закончилась избиением каких-то грабителей. Не избиением даже. Дэнни просто затолкал обоих в мусорку, вырубив с одного удара, и, вызвав полицию, погарцевал элегантным кунг-фу стилем дальше.   
Клинт бы вот так не смог. Попасть с этой крыши стрелой в ухо каждому - да. А вот тумаков навешать - это не к нему. Навешать тумаков стрелами - может быть. Пытаться отбиться луком и сломать его в процессе - где тут записаться?

Ничего не происходит и становится жутко скучно, если честно.  
Очки классные, рубашки удобные, Линда отличная, расплодившиеся люди-пауки прекрасно справляются с ролью виджиланте.   
Что ещё для счастья надо? 

Клинт Бартон сидит в непозволительно дорогом ресторанчике, куда слишком часто заходит в последнее время, и пытается выбрать между брускеттой с пеперрони и пастой в винном соусе.

"Слишком резко."

Паста всегда без чеснока и соус только из лучшего вина - всё остальное слишком кислое или терпкое, бьющее резким ароматом, стоит только тарелке оказаться на столе. Разве что орегано или прованские травы? Или как их там. Вот они подойдут.  
Клинт хотел бы верить, что не помнит, но помнит прекрасно, просто теперь не смотрит в состав, выискивая такие вещи, словно аллергик. 

"Иди почисти зубы и только потом подходи ко мне ближе, чем на пять метров."

\- Скажите, а в соусе пасты много чеснока?  
\- Можем вообще убрать, - Услужливо улыбается официантка, - Как и любой другой ингридиент по вашему желанию.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Наоборот, - Клинт улыбается ей в ответ, стараясь не добавлять иронии в голос, - Побольше положите.  
\- Что предпочитаете из напитков?   
\- Кофе, - Даже думать не нужно, - Только добавьте молотый чили. Не много, но ощутимо.

Даже если он и кажется странным, официантка не говорит ничего об этом. Повторяет его заказ и растворяется в недрах кухни.

Острое, кислое, горькое, терпкое. Слишком резкое по запаху и не выветривающееся очень долго.   
Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось этого всего, но надо же вспомнить, какое оно вообще на вкус и запах. Из принципа.

"Я почувствовал тебя с другого конца улицы. Опять пряная тыква?"

Фейерверки. Или выстрелы из пистолета без глушителя. Как-то так он их, вроде бы, описывал.  
Все запахи.   
У всех свой цвет. Чили, почему-то, был жёлтым.   
Клинт помнил, почему именно, но и это старался игнорировать. 

Сейчас уже не важно.

Стало совершенно не важно, когда Сорвиголова умер.

Нет, конечно же Мэттью чтоб его Мёрдок был жив, цел и относительно здоров и всё-так же радостно (или не очень) прыгал по крышам, расследуя какие-то там очередные непонятные вещи, связанные с Фиском и преступным миром Нью-Йорка. Куда же без этого. Разве что не в красном, а в чёрном. 

И не один.

Клинт вот тоже теперь не один. Правда здорово, давайте же выпьем за это. 

Сорвиголова умер, и после этого Мэтт больше не приходил. Не звал. Не писал. Не говорил ничего. 

Фогги на это лишь фыркнул и сказал что-то вроде

"Хоукгай, тебе тоже пора перестать верить в то, чего нет. И влезать через балкон."

Первое время Клинт даже пытался, но никак не мог застать его дома. А потом прилетевший в голову кухонный нож недвусмысленно намекнул, что эта квартира на двоих и второй слот уже занят. 

Ну и к чёрту.  
В его квартире второй слот тоже занять очень просто. Слишком просто. Всегда было просто. Особенно, если не нужно думать о том, с каким сиропом взять кофе.

Клинт покупает дурацкие рубашки из странной ткани, слишком жёсткой на ощупь, и линяющей после стирки, зато много и разных. В очках солнце отливает мерзким цветом и окрашивается в уродливые блики - лучше бы красные взял, вот правда. Сиропов в кофе недостаточно, а корица и чили лишь гадкий привкус дают. 

Зато теперь так можно. 

Много чего ещё нельзя. 

Линда прекрасна и удивительна, она латала их все многие годы, через её руки прошла большая часть супергероев Нью-Йорка, она умеет и пластырь наклеить и поговорить по душам. Линда умна, красива, обаятельна, сексуальна, бла бла бла что там ещё по списку.

На пасте лежит веточка кориандра. Прямо сверху. Такая зелёная и с красивыми резными листьями.

Клинт сбрасывает её на салфетку прежде, чем успевает понять, что это вообще такое.

"Листья пахнут слишком сильно. Одной веточки на целую кухню вполне достаточно."

В жизни всё налаживается и всё должно быть хорошо. Всё должно быть правильно и спокойно, всё должно быть по плану и графику, по тайным распоряжениям Мстителей или кто там у руля, с обеденным перерывом и сиестой. Должно быть, но не получается.   
У Клинта нет проблем с арендной платой, но зато есть с тем, что вчера какую-то странную парочку в чёрном опять засекли камеры слежения сети Мстителей.   
Что они делали, за чем они так остервенело скачут по всему городу, что им нужно, почему он не позовёт помочь, в конце-то концов. 

Не важно.   
Взрослые люди умеют говорить, когда что-то нужно и когда нужна помощь, да, Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон? Ешь свою пасту в пряном винном соусе и прекрати уже пятый день подряд накручивать эту мысль на вилку своего сознания. Если не звонят и не зовут - не очень-то и нужно, значит.

Парню в чёрном (красном) может быть и да.  
А вот ему нужно.

Клинт параноидально читает все сводки новостей (когда Линда уснёт), отслеживает закрытые каналы связи (Робби, придумай пароль нормальный), читает по губам чужие разговоры (спасибо, тупые очки) и даже напрашивается скоротать пару ночей в госпитале (вдруг кто что расскажет).   
Ничего с ним не происходит и он как всегда занимается своими делами, о которых Клинту теперь знать совершенно не нужно. 

Нужно. 

В кофе слишком много чили. В пасте слишком много чеснока. В голове слишком много бессвязной чуши. 

А в самой крошечной коробочке, задвинутой в глубину верхней полки кладовки, лежит ключ, чтобы через окно не лез. 

Ключ он оставит. Ключ обязательно понадобится.


End file.
